Ilusão
by Sakura Priestov
Summary: Cinco anos, após Beyblade G Revolution, o que terá acontecido aos Bladebreakers? Em especial, a Kenny, que terá uma aventura inacreditável, para revelar?


Olá olá :D

Bem bem... por onde começar?

Ah! já sei!

Nostalgia, é a melhor definição que vos posso dar, neste momento. Vontade de escrever fanfics (ou pelo menos, one-shots) de Beyblade. Não prometo atualizações frequentes, mas, nunca se sabe o que o futuro nos reserva.

Dedicado à Ana e a todos os leitores de "Beyblade O Retorno".

One-Shot Inspirada nos capítulos 97e 98 da Fanfic "O Retorno" de Ana Haika.

 **Disclaimer:** Beyblade não me pertence, mas sim a Aoki Takao. A Fanfic "Beyblade O Retorno" pertence à Ana Haika . One-shot escrita sem qualquer fim lucrativo.

 **Título:** Ilusão

 **Pequena nota:** a acção desenrola-se cinco anos após o G-Revolution.

* * *

" _Preciso de sair daqui."_

* * *

Cinco anos de uma forte amizade dos Bladebreakers.

Cinco anos de participações em campeonatos.

Novos rivais. Equipas poderosas e cada vez mais actualizadas, em estratégia e tecnologia de ponta. Novos bit-bichos. O desafio era cada vez mais, viciante.

Campeões.? Sempre. Com esforço e espírito de equipa, o nome Bladebreakers, está mais do que destinado a fazer história, impactar multidões e inspirar mais bladers, neste desporto.

Kai Hiwatari, era o dono da sua própria empresa, e ainda se tornou sócio maioritário da BBA.

Max trabalhava como responsável de departamento científico da BBA.

Ray, fazia visitas à sua terra natal, alternando com a sua nova paixão, orador motivacional de workshops de Beyblade.

Tyson, frequentemente encontrava-se na BBA como "treinador" de Beyblade, onde, tinha sempre um desafio aguardar por ele.

Chief, acompanhou em algumas expedições do Sr. Granger, na busca de novos bit bichos. Geralmente o pai de Tyson, trazia consigo novos pupilos, o que fazia Kenny, ser considerado o "padrinho" na expedição. Quando não estava nas expedições, Kenny era encontrado na sala científica, onde registava no sistema toda a informação necessária.

E é na última expedição que uma das alunas de Sr. Granger, coloca uma pergunta a Kenny. _" qual é a verdadeira forma de Dizzy, Chief?"_

O chão fugiu-lhe dos pés. A pergunta que ele mais evitara, durante esta jornada Bladebreaker, acabara de sair de uma rapariga de aspeto sorridente. A jovem, ao perceber que as suas palavras abalaram o "padrinho", logo tratou de o animar com a ideia de _"é hoje que irás encontrar um bit-bicho raro. "_

* * *

" _Preciso de sair daqui."_

* * *

Num dos locais da escavação, a equipa teria que se dividir em dois, sendo uma liderada por Sr. Granger e outra por Kenny.

Facto é que o Chief, não tinha sido talhado para aquele tipo de aventura. Verdade! Porém, o seu tamanho era uma enorme vantagem. Podia percorrer, túneis ou pequenas ruínas, esquecidas pelo tempo e com bit-bichos adormecidos, antes de qualquer ser da expedição arqueológica.

O que rapidamente seria uma aventura divertida e entusiasmante, para qualquer pessoa, era o cabo das tormentas para ele. Cada passo que dava, ou cada vez que era necessário rastejar para algum lado, os óculos eram sempre o seu principal dilema.

Trazia o seu portátil (agora numa versão mais leve e pequena). Sabia que podia contar com Dizzy, para não se perder e até mesmo, o que fazer, ao deparar-se com um recém- desperto bit-bicho.

Após o que parecia, uma longa caminhada, Kenny decidiu que era altura de consultar Dizzy, no entanto, o primeiro pensamento foi " _qual a forma de Dizzy?"_

Nem se apercebeu que tinha parado, quando pressentiu o sussurrar confuso e olhares curiosos pregados em si.

* * *

" _Tenho que o salvar!"_

* * *

\- Está tudo bem? – sussurrou ao ouvido, a mesma rapariga que havia colocado a pergunta.

\- Uma pequena paragem nunca fez mal a ninguém. – respondeu Kenny, num tom um pouco ríspido.

\- Certo. Em todo o caso, tenho gravado o percurso. – informou a jovem.

\- Óptimo. – murmurou Kenny, ajeitando os óculos e dirigindo o olhar para a sua meta. Andar, por mais algum tempo, no escuro com a pergunta sempre a saltitar, como uma dança estranha.

A caminhada retomou o passo, agora num silêncio expectante. O ecrã do portátil, começou a luzir. O olhar de Chief prendeu-se momentaneamente. Decidiu verificar o que se passava.

O eco, da queda do portátil no chão, assustou e causou reverberação naquele túnel. Pequenos deslizamentos de areias, denunciavam, o quão fragilizado estava o local. Todos corriam perigo. Alguns alunos começaram, afastar-se do local.

* * *

 _A Dizzy não estava ali._

* * *

Um a um, os seus "afilhados" foram deixando-o ali. A Dizzy! a sua Dizzy, não estava ali. Teria ela … _o abandonado_ ? Teria Dizzy, encontrado um outro local ?

\- Chief… qual é o plano? – ecoou uma voz longínqua.

\- Não existe nenhum plano. Vai-te embora. Não vês que é perigoso?

\- Perigoso, ou não, não vou deixar um dos Bladebreakers sozinho! – ripostou a jovem, alteando demais o tom, o que causou mais pequenos deslizamentos.

\- O que importa isso? – cuspiu num murmúrio.

\- Chief? – inqueriu confusa a jovem.

\- O que importa um título desses, se nem sei qual é a forma do meu bit bicho? Se nem consigo, lutar em competições por não ter um beyblade com a minha Dizzy?

\- Chief...

\- Eu sei.. eu sei! É o que todos me dizem. A Dizzy é importante no meu trabalho de investigação. Mas por uma vez, queria poder ter a sensação de a ter comigo. – pequenas lágrimas de frustração, formaram-se nos seus olhos, sendo rapidamente, secos, com a passagem do braço na face.

\- Kenny… - sussurrou uma voz, ao ouvido do rapaz.- agarra-te a mim.

\- KENNY! – gritou a rapariga. – é uma ilusão.

Ilu... são?

Um vulto escuro, quebrou a barreira ilusória. Kenny estava fora do precipício.

No olhar da jovem, era como se estivesse assistindo a um filme de magia. Kenny estava fora do precipício, como se flutuasse. Ao lado dele, estava uma figura tremeluzente, .azul clara, como se o protegesse. O vulto escuro que surgia à frente, pertencia a um bit bicho com forma de dragão negro.

\- Chama por mim… - sussurrou a voz, ao lado de Kenny.

O dragão negro, estava prestes atacar Kenny. A jovem que estava presente, decidiu arriscar e lançou a sua beyblade, contra o dragão, o que, causou mais ira na fera-bit recém - desperta.

\- Chama por mim… por favor – implorou suavemente a voz.

\- DIZZY! – gritou Kenny com todas as suas forças , e o vulto tremeluzente, começou a tomar uma forma mais definida. Possuía a figura de uma criança, com orelhas pontiagudas e várias caudas.

Kenny ficou petrificado ao ver que aquela figura, que surgia à sua frente, pronto a defendê-lo, era a sua Dizzy.

Com um movimento rápido, o dragão negro, "encolhe", e Dizzy, acaba por o agarrar, como se de um peluche se tratasse.

\- Wow Chief! Essa é a Dizzy? – perguntou a jovem, recuperando o seu beyblade, e aproveitando para verificar se estava tudo bem com Kenny.

\- Sim. Esta é a sua verdadeira forma. – respondeu animado, olhando para a figura que se encontrava ao lado dele, aguardando pela beyblade. Rapidamente Kenny, retira duas da sua mochila e olha para a sua fera bit.

\- Não era altura certa. Kenny. Agora sim, podemos lutar juntos. – comentou Dizzy, antes de se desvanecer para dentro da Beyblade, entrega a do Dragão Negro na respectiva beyblade.

\- Vês Chief? Não existem coincidências, apenas o inevitável. – comentou inspirada a jovem.

\- Apenas o inevitável? – sussurrou Kenny, enquanto guardava as beyblade.

Ao fundo, ouvia passos. A voz do Sr. Granger preocupado, captou-lhe atenção.

\- Está tudo bem, Sr. Granger. Estamos bem!

\- Kenny? O que fazes aqui sozinho? – inqueriu um tanto angustiado Sr. Granger.

\- Sozinho? – um calafrio percorreu Kenny. Onde estava a rapariga que o tinha acompanhado?

Um brilho no ecrã do portátil, fê-lo arregalar os olhos.

\- Dizzy? – sussurrou Kenny, confuso.

\- Apenas o inevitável Chief.. – respondeu a voz do computador. – não achavas mesmo que era uma criança com orelhas? Por favor, Kenny! – riu-se divertida com a ideia.

Kenny, estava oficialmente abismado com tudo aquilo. Não conseguia proferir uma única palavra sobre o que tinha acontecido, mas de uma coisa ele tinha a certeza. Dizzy não o abandonara, e isso, era o que bastava naquele momento.

Mais tarde descobriria tudo sobre a figura mística que o tinha protegido e o Dragão Negro.

Tinha uma história incrível, para contar aos seus amigos e quem sabe, uma nova aventura, prestes a começar.

-/-

* * *

 **Pequena nota:**

 _Bit-bicho = fera bit_

* * *

Já algum tempo que a ideia de fazer uma one-shot, com esta personagem, andava atormentar.

Foi um desafio. Chegou até, em alguns momentos, a ser enervante, mas, aqui está o resultado.

Isto acabou por ficar, bem diferente do que tinha imaginado.

Espero que gostem.

Deixem uma review.

Até uma próxima actualização.


End file.
